1. Copyright
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever. The following notice applies to the software and data as described below and in the drawings that form a part of this document: Copyright 2006-2007, Tim Konkle. All Rights Reserved.
2. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to methods and systems supporting multiple networked users in a shared venue.
3. Related Art
The seats of a motion picture theater or similar entertainment facility could be equipped with individual user stations, each having its own games and its own video screen, such as the arrays of user stations that are found in conventional video game arcades. However, the enjoyment of the game is heightened by a large screen, and is enriched by sharing the collective reactions of a large number of other concurrent users, playing a single or multiple interactive games.
Existing popular video games include those where only a single user can play at a time, and others that allow two or several assembled users to play simultaneously. Neither of these types of games can be played concurrently by a large number of multiple users.
Recently, a third variety of video game has appeared which allows a large number of multiple users to play concurrently, but from remote user stations that are linked by means of a local area network or the Internet. The users are not all assembled together so there is no opportunity to share the experience of each other's reactions.
Other video game systems and facilities have also been proposed that permit play by multiple users. Rider et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,982), for example, discloses a system and facility for video games with a large number of user stations and a single screen upon which the video game images are displayed visible from each of the user stations. The system allows for simultaneous use by a large number of users who share the experience of playing the game and their combined reactions together. The system is particularly suited for installation in a motion picture theater or similar entertainment facility.
Crudgington, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,477,069), for example, discloses a futuristic styled theatre which contains a plurality of game consoles, one for each player. All players participate in the same performance which is controlled by a master computer but each player has his own monitor to view the game.
Tashiro et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,438) discloses a system where a number of players are arranged in a circle at individual consoles. The players can simultaneously play a game using a common screen (110) which surrounds the players. The apparatus contains a wide variety of mechanical systems to move the seats used by the players.
Marshall et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,464) discloses a system for law enforcement or military weapons training. Multiple trainees (who are on foot and mobile) interact with a simulated training exercise displayed on a single large video screen. The trainees utilize firearms to shoot an infrared beam at opponents on the screen. The infrared beams are detected by the computer system running the simulation and the system will fire back an infrared beam in the direction of the originating shot. Trainees wear detectors that indicate if they have been hit.
Kagan et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,045) discloses a system of multiple hand held playing devices that communicate over a wireless LAN to allow multiple players to play the same game. The individual playing devices may also communicate to a large display to show the game scenario.
Dahl (U.S. Pat. No. 5,835,715) discloses a theatre based system for allowing users to make choices as to what content they wish to see on the main screen, sub-screens of the main theatre screen, or a screen in their individual seat computer. The theatre also incorporates a series of robots in front of the screen to simulate an imaginary creature to add to the video presentation.
None of the systems known to the inventor disclose or suggests a gaming system for use in a motion picture theater or similar public venue in which a large number of simultaneous multiple users can share the same game or multiple game experiences together, heightened and enriched by also sharing in the reactions of the total group.
Thus, a system and method for providing interactive content for multiple networked users in a shared venue is needed.